Grifball
"In 2554, the Red Army introduced Grifball to the world. By 2557, all other sports had been abandoned." Grifball is a new community created game-type made by Burnie Burns of Rooster Teeth. The game is played as an assault variant, on a customized version of the Foundry map using Forge. Players are given infinite usage of the Gravity Hammer and Energy Sword as a means to attack and defend the other players in the game as they help their ball carrier plant the bomb in the opposing team's goal. While the arena lacks any obstacles, the game becomes extremely intense and strategic as the game relies heavily on teamwork. The arena lacks any sort of cover or obstacles, and is played like a Rooster Teeth inspired game of Rugby. The game often results in players getting several multi-kills up to Killionares and occasionally an Extermination (usually due to exploding bombs). On March 6th, it has been included in a special "Double EXP" hopper in Halo 3 matchmaking. This has happened again since then and will most likely be used again in other DoubleEXP weekends. There is no set rotation for Grifball and it may appear randomly. The origin of Grifball can be traced back to an interview with its creator: "In Season 4 of Red vs Blue, Sarge is taking potshots with a sniper rifle at his orange soldier Grif, whom he hates. He’s having a great time and blurts out 'This is the best game since Grifball!' That was written about two years ago and we always wondered what kind of game Grifball would have been. That’s why the ball carrier turns orange – everyone in the game is constantly trying to hammer-smash Grif and even if he scores, he explodes. Either way, Sarge wins." Rules Grifball is a simple game. Two teams of 3-4 players square off in a simple arena in which each team has a goal. The object is to take the ball in the middle of court and put it in the other team’s goal. 1. Scoring a goal earns one point and ends the round. 2. Each match consists of nine rounds. The team with at least five points at the end of nine rounds wins the match. 3. Each player has a gravity hammer and an energy sword (secondary). 4. Damage is set to 200% with player health set to 10%. One direct hit will kill a player. 5. Dead players re-spawn in three seconds at their own goal. 6. The ball carrier has a 3x Overshield, 150% speed, 150% damage resistance (but only after a short period of time, during which these charge up), and turns orange (just like Grif). 7. Friendly players can hurt each other. Making use of the radar is encouraged. 8. In the unlikely event that a player finds themselves thrown outside of the arena (beyond the wall), teleporters situated beyond the playing field have been provided. These teleporters will will drop you above the center field bomb spawn. Play is not suspended when a player goes out of bounds. It is the player's duty to return to play. 9. If a ball carrier goes out of bounds, they must return to play within 30 seconds (judged by time on Save Film) or they forfeit the entire match. If they leave the ball beyond the wall, it will reset within 30 seconds. Play is not suspended while the ball or ball carrier is out of bounds. Tips & Tactics When holding the Gravity Hammer, if you wish to head towards the enemies spawn area, face the wall behind where you spawn and repeatedly slam the hammer down and jump whilst facing the floor while moving backwards. This is an excellent way to speed toward the bomb or enemies bomb drop. Don't stick together, the enemies will just get a triple kill with one hit or two. Spread out and take every direction so it's one on one. Protect your bomb drop area, don't let the enemy rush and drop the bomb, keep them at a long distance. You do not need the full nine, just attempt to get five scores, this way, you have basically won. If you have the ball and full overshields, you can "wave ride" as it is commonly called by jumping over a player, on the other team or yours, and at the cost of your shield you can be flung across the map. Sometimes you will just be propelled upwards but, using this tactic you can go from your side of the field to the goal. It is possible to wave ride mulitple times if you are in the air long enough to let your shields recharge. Downloads Grifball Downloads Grifball ice Source * Grifball announcements on RoosterTeeths homepage * Rooster Teeth's Grifball thread *Grifball Official Site Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Halo 3 other playlists